Problem: Let $P(n)$ and $S(n)$ denote the product and the sum, respectively, of the digits of the integer $n$. For example, $P(23) = 6$ and $S(23) = 5$. Suppose $N$ is a two-digit number such that $N = P(N) +
S(N)$. What is the units digit of $N$?
Answer: Suppose $N=10a+b$. Then $10a+b=ab+(a+b)$. It follows that $9a=ab$, which implies that $b=9$, since $a \neq 0$. So the units digit of $N$ is $\boxed{9}$.